Ronald Boyd
|job=Sheriff's Deputy |path=Serial Killer Spree Killer |mo=Stabbing/Slashing Shooting |status=Deceased |actor=Mike Doyle |appearance="A Rite of Passage" }} "Now how can someone be missing if they ain't supposed to be here in the first damn place?" Deputy Ronald Boyd was a serial killer (later spree killer) who appeared in Season Five of Criminal Minds. Background Not much is know about Ronald's life prior to A Rite of Passage. His father, Fred Boyd, was a foreman for Golden Harvest, a grain and feed company, and died in one of their barns due to an unspecified accident when he was younger. When Ron was eighteen, he had an accident while riding an ATV, which left a lasting injury to his leg. He somehow got hold of a trailer and moved into it, keeping to himself. At some point, he became a serial killer, though it is unknown why or how he came to be so, but he seems to have chosen illegal immigrants as his victims since they are hard to identify and travel at vast deserts, where there would be no witnesses. A Rite of Passage Boyd was first seen riding his ATV with a helmet on and a mask covering his mouth, pursuing an illegal immigrant. He caught and decapitated the immigrant, and put his head into a cooler with two others. When the BAU is called in, he assists them in the investigation, in which the main suspect is Omar Morales, a member of the Lugo Cartel, a Mexican drug cartel. Boyd watches as Morales states that decapitation isn't his style and describes how he disassembles his victims, which is more gruesome than his decapitation method. The following night, he kills another illegal immigrant and leaves his head at Sheriff Ruiz's house. The BAU tracks down the group of illegal immigrants the latest victim was escaping with before getting killed. When one of the immigrants, a child, mentions seeing "The Sun" during his travel, something that intrigues Ruiz, Boyd decides to lure her into a trap as she is beginning to catch on to him. He takes Ruiz to a barn owned by Golden Harvest, which is abandoned, alone, kills her, and disassembles her in a fashion similar to Morales's aforementioned vivisection method in hopes of framing Morales and the Lugo Cartel, dumping the pieces far away from the barn. However, when he and a fellow deputy, Gentry, go to arrest Morales at the Lugo Cartel headquarters, he devolves, shooting and killing any members that come across before killing Morales. He then murders Gentry, who witnessed the entire shooting, and receives a call on Gentry's cell. Pretending to be Gentry, Boyd is notified that the BAU are onto him. Fleeing back to the Golden Harvest barn, Boyd arms his ATV with a machine gun and gets ready for the BAU to arrive. When Hotch and Rossi arrive, he fires at them before attempting to escape. An SUV containing Morgan and Prentiss arrives and Morgan shoots his MP5 through the windshield, hitting Boyd several times in the chest, forcing him off of the ATV. Rossi and Hotch arrive at the scene, and Rossi checks Boyd's pulse, confirming his death from the impact of Morgan's bullets. Profile Boyd was profiled as being a "human predator", basically a hunter, whose killings are about power and control. He waits for his victims to get separated from the herd and then wears them down for a long period of time. His need to do this, coupled with the fact that his victims were already old and/or ill, suggests that he may be physically weak, small, thin or possibly suffering from some sort of handicap and is incapable of taking them on in a fair fight. He creates chaos and then attacks and applies this pattern to his entire life. Because of this he is most likely not in any kind of relationship. If he is, it will be an abusive one, as he gets of on control. As he is an organized killer, he will be following the investigation. Modus Operandi Staking out a remote part of the desert close to a tunnel used by illegal aliens, Ronald, when a group of immigrants passed by, would single out the weakest member of the pack, usually the oldest, sickest or simply the slowest, and chase them for miles on his ATV. When the victim became completely exhausted, Ronald would slash and/or stab them to death with a machete, take the body to his trailer, and behead it with the same machete. Ronald would bury the remains on his property, though after Eva Ruiz became sheriff, he began leaving the heads around Terlingua, to taunt her. Similar to how George Foyet wore a black mask to intimidate his victims, Ronald wore a motorcycle helmet with a skull-motif (presumably referencing Santa Muerte) to terrorize his prey. When he devolved into a spree killer, Ronald shot Sheriff Ruiz several times with a revolver. Then, in a botched attempt to frame the Lugo Cartel, he attacked several members with a shotgun, killed Gentry and presumably one Lugo Cartel member with the same revolver used to kill Ruiz. He would later attack the BAU with a machine gun he had mounted on an ATV. Known Victims * Numerous unnamed illegal immigrants killed prior to A Rite of Passage, ranging in the dozens * An unnamed illegal immigrant * An unnamed illegal immigrant * Sheriff Eva Ruiz * Five killed in the garage massacre. They are: ** Unnamed mechanic ** Jose ** Omar Morales ** Deputy Clyde Gentry ** An unnamed Lugo Cartel member * Attempted to kill the following BAU members at the old Golden Harvest barn: ** David Rossi ** Aaron Hotchner ** Derek Morgan ** Emily Prentiss Quotes Ruiz: (watching as Boyd rubs his bad leg) Didn't know you had a bad leg. Boyd: (looks at Ruiz) You didn't know anythin' about me. Ruiz: Excuse me? Boyd: You just came from New York and took over. Sticking your nose in things that were going just fine. Ruiz: You're talking about the missings? Boyd: (scoffs) Missing. Now how could someone be missing if they weren't supposed to be here in the first damn place? ---- Ruiz: (quietly reaching for her gun) Why, Boyd? Boyd: Why? Why not? (Boyd hears Ruiz reaching for her gun) Boyd: You won't make it. Ruiz: I gotta try. Boyd: Yeah, I know. (Both pull out their guns and three shots are fired) ---- Boyd: (to Jose, pointing a shotgun at him) Don't do somethin' stupid, Jose. Jose: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, take it easy, man. What's- we can work this out- (Boyd shoots Jose) ---- Gentry: (watching as Boyd stands over Morales's corpse) Ronnie, what'd you do? Boyd: He had a gun. Gentry: What? Boyd: (more clearly) He had a gun. Gentry: Ronnie, he ain't got no gun. Boyd: Well, I had to shoot him. He killed two cops. Gentry: (confused) What? (Boyd pulls out a gun and shoots Gentry five times) ---- Hotch: (from Boyd's radio) Deputy Boyd, this is Agent Hotchner from the FBI. I know you can hear me. You have no place to go. Boyd: (grabbing the radio and speaking into it) This is my desert. Ya think you could find me out here? Yeah, well come on out. Appearances * Season Five ** "A Rite of Passage" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Spree Killers Category: Deceased Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Killer Cops Category:Cop Killers